The invention generally relates to support cushions, and more particularly, to a head cradle including a body support for supporting the user""s face, head and even chest while in a lying position.
The use of head support cushions is well-known in the art. Examples of such head support cushions are: U.S. Pat. No. 1,542,674 (Darling); U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,962 (Sheasby); U.S. Pat. No. 2,795,802 (Myers); U.S. Pat. No. 3,315,282 (Lowery et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 3,926,181 (Eischen, Sr.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,376 (Bond); U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,801 (Cloward); U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,854 (Finkelstein); U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,306 (Nakaji); U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,050 (Zajas et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,632 (Cotroneo); U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,546 (Danis); U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,184 (Kofoed); U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,848 (Kelly); U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,797 (Shafer); U.S. Pat. No. D416,428 (Jackson) and U.S. Pat. No. D420,845 (Rumage).
However, none of the above teach or suggest an apparatus that can be used for a variety of head positions without the need to introduce an new or external member, or whereby a portion of the apparatus can be formed to provide a support for a different head position.
Therefore, there remains a need for a head support for a user in a lying position, either face-up, face down or on the side and which includes body support members that can be manipulated to form a chest support, a neck support or a portion of the head support.
An apparatus for supporting the head of a user while the user is lying in a face-down position, a face-up position or a side position. The apparatus comprises: a head cradle for receiving a portion of the user""s head; and at least two elongated arms that are coupled to the head cradle and wherein the at least two elongated arms are manipulable to form a chest support or a neck support or a head support.
A method for supporting both the head and chest of a user lying in a face down position. The method comprises the steps of: (a) providing a head cradle that includes an oval-shaped opening and air holes for supporting the head of a user lying face down thereon; (b) providing at least two tapered elongated arms that are coupled to a portion of the head cradle at a first end and having free ends; and (c) extending the free ends of the at least two tapered elongated arms away from the head cradle for supporting the chest of the user thereon.
A method for supporting both the head and neck of a user lying in a face up position. The method comprises the steps of: (a) providing a head cradle that includes an oval-shaped opening for supporting the head of a user lying face up thereon; (b) providing at least two elongated arms that are coupled to a portion of the head cradle at a first end and having free ends and wherein the free ends are manipulated into a transverse position at a bottom surface of the head cradle for supporting the back of the neck of the user.
A method for supporting the head of a user lying in a side position. The method comprising the steps of: (a) providing a head cradle that includes an oval-shaped opening for supporting the head of a user lying face up thereon; (b) providing at least two elongated arms that are coupled to a portion of the head cradle at a first end and having free ends and wherein the free ends are releasably secured to the head cradle to cover a substantial portion of said oval-shaped opening for supporting the side of the head of the user thereon.